staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
23 Października 2000
TVP 1 06.00 Kawa czy herbata? 07.25 Telezakupy 07.40 Panie na Mogadorze (Les gens de Mogador) (16/24) - serial obyczajowy, Francja 1980, reż. Robert Mazoyer, wyk. Marie-Jose Nat, Jean-Claude Drouot, Renee Faure, Francois Simon (26 min) 08.15 Krakowskie Przedmieście 27 - program publicystyczny 08.25 Giełda 08.30 Wiadomości 08.40 Prognoza pogody 08.45 Aquilla (5/7): Utrata energii - serial przygodowy, W. Bryt. 1997, reż. David Bell, wyk. Ben Brooks, Craig Vye, Sallyanne Law, Hilary Mason (22 min) 09.10 Jedyneczka - program dla dzieci 09.45 Bajeczki Jedyneczki - program dla dzieci 10.00 Tajemnicza kobieta (73/120) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1999-2000, reż. Jose Alcalde, wyk. Carolina Tejera, Juan Carlos Vivas, Mariano Alvarez, Luis Fernandez (44 min) 10.50 Pod jednym dachem - magazyn rodzinny 11.10 Gotowanie na ekranie - magazyn kulinarny 11.30 Czas seniora - magazyn 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Agrobiznes - rolniczy magazyn informacyjny 12.20 Kontrasty - świat, ludzie, pieniądze 12.30 Rolnictwo na świecie - reportaż Stanisława Staszewskiego 12.45 Plebania (6) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 2000, reż. Wojciech Solarz, wyk. Włodzimierz Matuszak, Bogdan Brzyski, Katarzyna Łaniewska, Ewa Kuryło (25 min) (powt.) 13.10 Pamiętnik rodzinny - Pierwszy krzyk (11) - telenowela dokumentalna Wojciecha Szumowskiego (powt.) (stereo) 13.40 Ładna historia 13.45 Pomorskie pejzaże historyczne (1/10): Trzygłów z Chrystusem - serial dokumentalny Joanny Tryniszewskiej i Joanny Pieciukiewicz 14.05 Ładna historia 14.15 Sfinks - zagadki historii: Nostradamus (2-ost.) - serial dokumentalny, Niemcy 1999 14.40 Ładna historia 14.45 Windy-lifts (1) - kurs języka angielskiego 15.00 Wiadomości 15.10 Rynek - magazyn gospodarczy 15.30 Euroexpress 15.45 Cena śmierci, czyli handel nieżywym towarem - reportaż 16.05 Kulisy PRL-u: Kto winien? 16.30 Moda na sukces (1235) - telenowela, USA 1992 (21 min) 17.00 Teleexpress 17.25 Klan (385) - telenowela, Polska 2000, reż. Paweł Karpiński, wyk. Zygmunt Kęstowicz, Agnieszka Kotulanka, Tomasz Stockinger, Izabela Trojanowska (25 min) 17.50 Gość Jedynki 18.05 Jaka to melodia? - quiz muzyczny (stereo) 18.30 Rower Błażeja - magazyn dla młodzieży 19.00 Wieczorynka: Listonosz Pat i jego kot - serial animowany, W. Bryt. 1996 (22 min) (dubbing) 19.20 Zaproszenie do Teatru TV 19.30 Wiadomości, Sport i Prognoza pogody 20.10 Miej oczy szeroko otwarte: Ryzykowna jazda - film dokumentalny, USA 21.10 Teatr Telewizji - Z europejskich scen: Moja córka, moja miłość - sztuka Jean-Claude'a Sussfelda, Polska 2000, reż. Leszek Wosiewicz, wyk. Halina Łabonarska, Marek Walczewski, Joanna Pietrzak (80 min) 22.25 Monitor Wiadomości 22.50 Sportowy flesz 23.00 Lokator (La locataire) - dramat psychologiczny, Francja 1976, reż. Roman Polański, wyk. Roman Polański, Isabelle Adjani, Shelley Winters, Melvyn Douglas (121 min) 01.00 Pod jednym dachem - magazyn rodzinny (powt.) 01.20 Plebania (5,6) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 2000, reż. Wojciech Solarz, wyk. Włodzimierz Matuszak, Bogdan Brzyski, Katarzyna Łaniewska, Ewa Kuryło (50 min) (powt.) 02.10 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 07.00 Telezakupy 07.30 Dziennik krajowy 07.50 Studio urody - magazyn 08.00 Program lokalny 08.30 Na dobre i na złe (37): Na scenie życia - serial obyczajowy, Polska 2000, reż. Teresa Kotlarczyk, wyk. Małgorzata Foremniak, Artur Żmijewski, Krzysztof Pieczyński, Ewa Skibińska (50 min) (powt.) 09.25 Gdzie diabeł mówi dobranoc (Picket Fences) (44) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1992-96, reż. David Jones, wyk. Tom Skerritt, Kathy Baker, Lauren Holly, Costas Mandylor (44 min) (stereo) 10.15 Mistrzowie w świecie przyrody (5/13): Rekiny - serial dokumentalny, USA 1997 10.40 McGregorowie (48/65) - serial przygodowy, Australia 1993, wyk. Andrew Clarke, Joshua Lucas, Brett Climo, Guy Pearce (47 min) 11.25 Kochanek Terpsychory - film dokumentalny Aleksandra Kuca 11.55 Familiada - teleturniej (powt.) 12.25 Dwójka z Trójką czyli telewizyjno-radiowy wieczór kabaretowy (3) - program rozrywkowy (stereo) (powt.) 13.15 Doktor z alpejskiej wioski (Der Bergdoktor) (40) - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy/Austria 1996, reż. Wolf Dietrich, wyk. Gerhart Lippert, Anita Zagaria, Manuel Guggenberger, Walther Reyer (46 min) 14.00 Teatr dla Dzieci: Ślub - sztuka Anny Onichimowskiej, Polska 2000, reż. Roland Rowiński, wyk. Klaudia Halejcio, Dorota Landowska, Rafał Królikowski, Olgierd Dowgiłłowicz-Nowicki (40 min) (stereo) 14.45 Ojczyzna-polszczyzna: Rumia - w Rumi, Połomia - w Połomi - program prof. Jana Miodka i Władysława T. Stecewicza 15.00 Złotopolscy (259): Będzie dziedzic - telenowela, Polska 2000, reż. Janusz Dymek, wyk. Ewa Ziętek, Henryk Machalica, Agnieszka Sitek, Paweł Wawrzecki (25 min) (powt.) 15.30 Krzyżówka szczęścia - teleturniej 16.00 Panorama 16.10 A życie kołem się toczy (Time of Your Life) (1) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1999, reż. Michael Engler, wyk. Jennifer Love Hewitt, Jonathon Schaech, Jennifer Garner, Pauley Perrette (43 min) 17.00 Małe ojczyzny: Przyprowadziła nas tu lutnia... - film dokumentalny Marii Erdman 17.30 Program lokalny 18.20 Prognoza pogody 18.30 Panorama 18.50 Dwójkomania 18.55 Va banque - teleturniej 19.25 Gol - magazyn piłkarski 19.55 Spotkanie z balladą: Paw Story (2) - program rozrywkowy 21.00 Panorama 21.20 Sport telegram 21.25 Prognoza pogody 21.35 Przesłuchanie - dramat społeczny, Polska 1982, reż. Ryszard Bugajski, wyk. Krystyna Janda, Janusz Gajos, Adam Ferency, Olgierd Łukaszewicz (113 min) 23.30 C Poland - Międzynarodowe Targi Książki Frankfurt 2000 - reportaż 23.45 Ogród sztuk: O smaku się dyskutuje - magazyn kulturalny 00.15 Łaska śmierci (Der Fangschuss/Le coup de grace) - dramat historyczno-obyczajowy, Niemcy/Francja 1976, reż. Volker Schloendorff, wyk. Matthias Habich, Margarethe von Trotta, Rudiger Kirschstein, Matthieu Carriere (93 min) 01.50 Warszawska Jesień 2000 - podsumowanie 02.40 Telezakupy 02.55 Zakończenie programu TVP 3 WOT 07.00 (WP) Wielka księga natury (21/52) - serial animowany, W. Bryt. (24 min) (dubbing) 07.25 (WP) Parowóz Tomek i jego przyjaciele - serial animowany, W. Bryt. 1984 (5 min) (dubbing) 07.35 (WP) Niebezpieczna Zatoka (Danger Bay) (117/123): Talk show - serial przygodowy, Kanada 1989, reż. Brad Tuner (24 min) 08.00 Raport ekologiczny - program ekologiczny (powt.) 08.10 20 lat później (powt.) 08.25 Sekrety Warszawy i Mazowsza - konkurs 08.35 (WP) Kassandra (191,192/300) - telenowela 09.30 (WP) Podróże w świecie znaczków - magazyn filatelistyczny 09.45 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 10.00 (WP) Australia - Kontynent kontrastów (4/7): Queensland - serial dokumentalny 10.30 Wroński Beat - magazyn muzyczny (powt.) 10.45 (WP) Kowalski i Szmidt - magazyn 11.15 (WP) Nash Bridges (8) - serial kryminalny, USA 1998, wyk. Don Johnson, Cheech Marin, Annette O'Toole (43 min) 12.00 (WP) Reportaż 12.15 (WP) Od pucybuta do... - program edukacyjny 12.45 (WP) Kumple z woja - magazyn wojskowy 13.00 (WP) Morskie opowieści (4/13): Znikające olbrzymy - serial przyrodniczy, Francja 13.35 (WP) Zaproszenie - magazyn 13.50 (WP) Bliżej prawa - program publicystyczny 14.00 (WP) Na antenie 14.10 (WP) Projektantki (Designing Women) (21) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1986, reż. Jack Shea, wyk. Dixie Carter, Annie Potts, Delta Burke, Jean Smart (23 min) 14.35 (WP) Lata Diany (4/6) - serial dokumentalny, W. Bryt. 1999 15.00 (WP) Eneduerabe: Między nami dzieciakami - program dla dzieci 15.30 Wiadomości Kuriera 15.35 Jak w lustrze - program publicystyczny (powt.) 15.55 Dawna Warszawa - program dokumentalny 16.15 Mój pies i inne zwierzaki - magazyn poradnikowy 16.30 (WP) Harry i Henderssonowie (Harry and the Henderssonowie) (7/72) - serial dla młodzieży, USA 1990, reż. Alan Cooke/Frank Bonner/Tony Dow, wyk. Bruce Davision, Molly Cheek, Zachary Bostrom, Ann Carol Plante (21 min) 17.00 (WP) Podróże w świecie znaczków - magazyn filatelistyczny 17.15 Gość WOT 17.25 Komunikaty i ogłoszenia 17.30 Telewizyjny Kurier Mazowiecki 17.45 Sekrety Warszawy i Mazowsza - konkurs (powt.) 17.50 Wiadomości sportowe 18.00 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski 18.20 Bankier domowy - program ekonomiczny 18.40 Saga rodów - historia rodów warszawskich 19.00 (WP) Ogród rozkoszy (El Jardín de las delicias) - film obyczajowy, Hiszpania 1969, reż. Carlos Saura, wyk. Jose Antonio Valdelomar, Lucky Soto, Jose Luis Lopez Vazquez, Francisco Pierra (90 min) 20.35 (WP) Echa regionów - program publicystyczny 21.00 (WP) Miłość i namiętność (Mirada de mujer) (15) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 1997, reż. Antonio Serrano, wyk. Angelica Aragon, Ari Telch, Fernando Lujan, Margarita Gralia (25 min) 21.30 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski 21.35 Wiadomości sportowe 21.40 Rozmowa dnia - program publicystyczny 22.00 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 22.15 (WP) Cyberix - magazyn internetowy 22.30 (WP) Intrygujące tajemnice (4/8) - serial dokumentalny, W. Bryt. 1997 23.00 Raport policyjny - magazyn 23.15 Wroński Beat (powt.) 23.30 Lista przebojów Muzyka łączy pokolenia!? - program muzyczny 23.45 V-Jay (powt.) 00.00 Zakończenie programu Polsat 06.00 Piosenka na życzenie 07.00 Wilkołaczek (9) - serial animowany (25 min) (dubbing) 07.25 Pokemon (21) - serial animowany, Japonia/USA 1998-99 (25 min) (dubbing) 07.50 Polityczne graffiti - program publicystyczny 08.00 Skrzydła (Wings) (33) - serial komediowy, USA 1990-97, wyk. Tim Daly, Steven Weber, Crystal Bernard, David Schramm (25 min) 08.30 Wysoka fala (High Tide) (39) - serial sensacyjny, Australia/USA/Niemcy 1994, reż. John Wise, wyk. Rick Springfield, Yannick Bisson, George Segal (45 min) (powt.) 09.30 Zbuntowany Anioł (Wild Angel) (105) - telenowela, Argentyna 1999, reż. Hernan Abrahamsohn, wyk. Natalia Oreiro, Facundo Arana, Fernanda Mistral, Veronica Vieyra (45 min) (powt.) 10.30 Fiorella (Pobre Diabla) (55) - serial obyczajowy, Peru 2000, wyk. Angie Cepeda, Salvador Del Solar, Arnaldo Andre, Maria Cristina Lozada (45 min) (powt.) 11.30 Roseanne (107) - serial komediowy, USA 1988-1996, wyk. Roseanne, John Goodman, Laurie Metcalf, Lecy Goranson (25 min) 12.00 Jej cały świat (Jesse) (12) - serial komediowy, USA 1998-99, reż. James Burrows, wyk. Christina Applegate, Bruno Campos, George Dzundza, David DeLuise (25 min) 12.30 (KS) Magazyn Ligi Mistrzów 13.30 Świat według Kiepskich (52) - serial komediowy, Polska, reż. Okił Khamidov, wyk. Andrzej Grabowski, Marzena Sztuka, Bartek Żukowski, Basia Mularczyk (27 min) (powt.) 14.00 Klub Stasia i Nel 14.30 Twój lekarz - magazyn medyczny 14.45 Wystarczy chcieć 15.00 Pokemon (22) - serial animowany, Japonia/USA 1998-99 (25 min) (dubbing) 15.30 Informacje 15.50 Fundacja Polsat 15.55 Z głową w chmurach (Walking the Clouds) (116) - serial obyczajowy, Brazylia 2000, reż. Denis Carvalho/Jose Luiz Villamarin, wyk. Marco Nanni, Debora Bloch, Marcos Palmeira, Claudio Marzo (45 min) 16.45 Wysoka fala (High Tide) (40) - serial sensacyjny, Australia/USA/Niemcy 1994, reż. John Wise, wyk. Rick Springfield, Yannick Bisson, George Segal (45 min) 17.45 Fiorella (Pobre Diabla) (56) - serial obyczajowy, Peru 2000, wyk. Angie Cepeda, Salvador Del Solar, Arnaldo Andre, Maria Cristina Lozada (45 min) 18.35 Kurier TV 18.55 Informacje 19.00 Prognoza pogody 19.05 Zbuntowany Anioł (Wild Angel) (106) - telenowela, Argentyna 1999, reż. Hernan Abrahamsohn, wyk. Natalia Oreiro, Facundo Arana, Fernanda Mistral, Veronica Vieyra (45 min) . 20.00 Życiowa szansa (32) - teleturniej 20.50 Losowanie LOTTO i Szczęśliwego Numerka 21.00 Tajna broń (Broken Arrow) - film sensacyjny, USA 1996, reż. John Woo, wyk. John Travolta, Christian Slater, Samantha Mathis (108 min) 23.00 Informacje i biznes informacje 23.15 Prognoza pogody 23.25 Polityczne graffiti 23.40 Bumerang - program publicystyczny 00.10 Kurier TV 00.30 Belle - dramat psychologiczny, Belgia/Francja 1973, reż. Andre Delvaux, wyk. Jean-Luc Bideau, Daniele Delorme, Adriana Bogdan, Roger Coggio (93 min) 02.10 Muzyka na BIS 05.00 Pożegnanie TVN 6.05 Poryvvy serca (51) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 6.45 Telesklep 7.00 Happy Ness (5) - serial animowany dla dzieci 7.25 Alf (40) - serial kom. 7.50 Laboratorium Dextera (35) - serial animowany 8.15 Iron Man (26) - serial 8.35 Pinokio (7) - ser. anim. 9.00 Daniela i przyjaciele (57) - serial obyczajowy. Meksyk 9.50 Rozmowy w toku 10.35 Telesklep 11.30 Esmeralda (98) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 12.20 Wybacz mi - talk show 13.25 Ładny dom - serial fabularno-dokumentalny o budownictwie 13.50 Happy Ness (5)- serial animowany dla dzieci 14.15 She-Ra księżniczka mocy (25) - serial animowany dla dzieci 14.40 Iron Man (26) - serial animowany dla dzieci 15.05 Pinokio (7) - serial animowany dla dzieci 15.30 Belfer z klasą (16) - serial komediowy. USA 16.00 Alf(41)- ser. kom. USA 16.30 TVN Fakty i Prognoza Pogody 16.50 Valeria (32) - serial obyczajowy. Argentyna 17.45 Wizjer tvn - magazyn sensacji i rozrywki (za zgodą rodziców) 18.15 Rozmowy w toku 19.00 TVN Fakty 19.25 Sport 19.30 Pogoda 19.35 Porywy serca (53) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 20.30 Milionerzy - teleturniej 21.20 Trafiony. zatopiony - program rozrywkowy 22.30 SuperglIny - magazyn policyjny (dla dorosłych) 23.00 TVN Fakty 23.05 Kropka nad i 23.35 Fakty. ludzie, pieniądze - informacje gospodarcze 0.05 Wizjer tvn - magazyn sensacji i rozrywki (za zgodą rodziców) 0.35 Nie do wiary - opowieści niesamowite 1.05 Automaniak 1.35 Multikino - mag. film. 2.05 Granie na zawołanie - program rozrywkowy TV 4 06.00 Magazyn muzyczny 07.00 Rozwód po amerykańsku (Divorce Court) (57) - serial, USA (30 min) (powt.) 07.30 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 08.30 Garfield (Garfield & Friends) (24) - serial animowany, USA 1988-1992 (30 min) (dubbing) (powt.) 09.00 Zwierzęta z zielonego lasu (Animals of Farthing Wood) (35) - serial animowany (30 min) (dubbing) (powt.) 09.30 Kosmiczne wojny (Beast Wars) (25) - serial animowany (powt.) 10.00 Policjanci z Miami (Miami Vice) (15) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1984, reż. Thomas Carter, wyk. Don Johnson, Philip Michael Thomas (50 min) 11.00 Dusza człowiek (Soul Man) (19) - serial komediowy, USA 1997, reż. Peter Bonerz/Gil Junger, wyk. Dan Aykroyd, Kevin Sheridan, Brendon Ryan Barrett, Courtney Chase (25 min) 11.30 Gilette - magazyn sportów ekstremalnych 12.00 Star Trek: Voyager (16) - serial SF, USA 1995, reż. Kenneth Biller/Cliff Bole, wyk. Kate Mulgrew, Robert Beltran, Roxann Dawson, Jennifer Lien (55 min) 13.00 V max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 13.25 Strefa P - program muzyczny 14.15 Rozwód po amerykańsku (Divorce Court) (58) - serial, USA, reż. Steve Grant (30 min) 14.45 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 15.45 Garfield (Garfield & Friends) (25) - serial animowany, USA 1988-1992 (30 min) (dubbing) 16.15 Zwierzęta z zielonego lasu (Animals of Farthing Wood) (36) - serial animowany (30 min) (dubbing) 16.45 Kosmiczne wojny (Beast Wars) (26) - serial animowany 17.15 Wesoły babiniec (Ladies Man) (20) - serial komediowy, USA 1999, reż. James Burrows, wyk. Alfred Molina, Sharon Lawrence, Park Overall, Betty White (25 min) 17.45 Dziennik 18.00 Policjanci z Miami (Miami Vice) (16) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1984, reż. Thomas Carter, wyk. Don Johnson, Philip Michael Thomas (50 min) 18.55 Żar tropików (Tropical Heat) (37) - serial przygodowy, USA 1991, wyk. Rob Stewart, Carolyn Dunn, Pedro Armendariz, John David Bland (55 min) 20.00 V.I.P. 2 (14) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1998, reż. J. F. Lawton, wyk. Pamela Anderson, Molly Culver, Shaun Baker, Natalie Raitano (45 min) 20.50 Dziennik 21.05 Legendarny mistrz rodeo (Still Holding On: The Legend of Cadillac Jack) - dramat, USA 1998, reż. David Burton Morris, wyk. Clint Black, Rodger Boyce, Mac Davis, Lisa Hartman (91 min) (powt.) 23.00 Czułość i kłamstwa (93) - telenowela, Polska 1999, reż. Natalia Koryncka-Gruz/Jarosław Żamojda, wyk. Mirosław Krawczyk, Maria Gładkowska, Tomasz Tomaszewski, Paweł Deląg (25 min) 23.35 VIP - wydarzenia i plotki 23.45 Strange World (2) - serial S-F, USA 1999, reż. Tucker Gates/ Mick Jackson, wyk. Tim Guinee, Sandra Quarterman, Kristin Lehman, Vivian Wu (55 min) 00.45 Masquerade (1) - serial kryminalny, USA 1983-84, reż. Peter H. Hunt, wyk. Kirstie Alley, Greg Evigan, Rod Taylor (60 min) 01.45 Spotkajmy się - magazyn 02.15 VIP - wydarzenia i plotki 02.25 Super Gol - magazyn piłkarski 03.25 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 04.25 Zakończenie programu Polsat 2 Info 08.00 Reporterskim okiem (26) - serial dokumentalny 08.55 Biznes TV 09.00 Graffiti - program publicystyczny 09.10 Kalejdoskop - magazyn reporterów 09.40 Kurier TV 09.55 Biznes TV 10.00 INFORmator giełdowy 10.25 Przegląd wydarzeń tygodnia 10.55 Biznes TV 11.00 20 lat minęło - Polskie Kroniki Filmowe 11.30 Kuchnia smakosza - program kulinarny 12.00 Kultura - film dokumentalny 12.55 Biznes TV 13.00 60 minut - magazyn reportażu CBS 13.55 Biznes TV 14.00 Afficionado: George Gershwin oraz Jimi Hendrix - program muzyczny 14.55 Biznes TV 15.00 Informator-tydzień - program publicystyczny 15.30 Informacje 15.50 Biznes TV 16.00 Focus - poznaj świat (15) - serial dokumentalny 16.25 Świat odkryć (23) - serial dokumentalny 16.55 Biznes TV 17.00 Real TV (42) - serial dokumentalny 17.30 Informacje 17.40 Prognoza pogody 17.45 60 minut - magazyn reportażu CBS 18.40 Temat dnia - program publicystyczny 18.55 Real TV (43) - serial dokumentalny 19.20 Prognoza pogody 19.25 Informacje krajowe 19.35 Program sportowy 19.40 Kurier TV 19.55 Na każdy temat: Prawa przestępcy, prawa ofiary - talk show Mariusza Szczygła 20.50 Informacje 20.55 Program sportowy i Prognoza pogody 21.00 Biznes TV 21.10 Raz, dwa, trzy - magazyn sportowy 21.40 Graffiti - program publicystyczny 21.50 Informacje 21.55 Program sportowy i Prognoza pogody 22.00 Biznes TV 22.10 INFORmator prawny 22.35 Kurier TV 22.50 INFORmator giełdowy 23.20 Biznes TV 23.30 Wieczorny blok informacyjno-publicystyczny 00.00 Biznes TV 00.10 Pożegnanie TV Polonia 6.00 Kawa czy herbata 7.30 Katalog zabytków: Henrykow - Kościół tersów 7.45 Madonny polskie (powt) 8.15 Krakowskie Przedmiescie 27 8.30 Wiadomości 8.40 Giełda 8.45 Cyberszkoła - magazyn (powt.) 9.30 Fraglesy (7): Gorg ambasadorem, Wuj Matt domator (powt.) 9.55 Artystyczne tandemy: Kronika wypadków miłosnych - dramat prod. polskiej 12.00 Wiadomosci 12.10 Festiwal Operowo-Operetkowy Ciechocinek 2000 (2) (powt.) 13.00 Klan (374) - serial prod. polskiej 13.25 Parnas Literacki - Jaroslaw lwaszkiewicz 13.35 Ziemia od innych droższa - teleturniej (powt,) 14.00 Szpital Dzieciątka Jezus (7): Marek - telenowela dokumentalna (powt) 14.30 Podroż bez biletu: Literatura na świecie 15.00 Wiadomości 15.15 Ludzie listy piszą (powt.) 15.35 Rozmowa dnia 16.00 Galeria: Powtórka ze Studziannej - reportaż Krzysztofa Kubiaka (powt ) 16.25 Małe ojczyzny. Czytając Sienkiewicza na pustyni Negev - film dok. 17.00 Teleexpress 17.15 Baśniowa kraina braci Gnmm; Simsala (8/26): T omcio Paluszek - serial 17.45 Sportowy tydzień 18.35 Klan (374) - ser. prod. poło (powt.) 19.05 Teledyski na życzenie (powt.) 19.15 Dobranocka; Dziwny świat Kota Filemona (7/10): Poważne zmartwienie 19.30 Wiadomości 19.55 Pogoda 19.58 Sport 20.00 Wierna rzeka (1) - dramat prod. pol. 21.15 Katalog zabytków - Kościoł tersów (powt.) 21.30 Muzyczny gwiazdozbiór: Urszula 22.00 Dialogi z przeszłością 22.30 Panorama 22.50 Sport-telegram 22.55 Ze sztuką na ty: Wit Stwosz to ja - Tadeusz Kantor - film dokumentalny 23.35 Chopin jakiego nie znamy. Podróże Fryderyka 0.10 Zaproszenie: Po Tarnowie i Pogorze - program krajoznawczy (powt.) 0.31 Monitor Wiadomości 1.00 Ludzie listy piszą 1.20 Dziwny świat kota Filernona (7) - serial anim. 1.30 Wiadomości 1.55 Sport 1.58 Prognoza pogody 2.00 Klan (374) - serial prod. polskiej 2.30 Wierna rzeka (1) - dramat prod. pol. 3.45 O tym mieście nigdy dość 4.05 Muzyczny gwiazdozbiór: Urszula 4.30 Dialogi z przeszłością - program Szczepana Żaryna 5.00 Panorama 5.20 Sport-telegram 5.30 Małe ojczyzny. Czytając Sienkiewicza na pustyni Negev - film dok. 6.00 Zakończenie programu RTL 7 6.00 Teledyski 6.10 Maria Emilia - telenowela 6.55 Katalina I Sebastian - telenowela 7.45 Odjazdowe kreskówki 8.50 Nie z tego świata - serial 9.15 Słoneczny patrol - serial 10.05 Podaj dalej - teleturniej 10.30 Niedźwiedź i ja - film famil. USA (2000) 12.05 Teleshopping 13.10 Gra w przeboje 13.40 Katalina i Sebastian - telenowela 14.25 Maria Emilia - telenowela 15.10 Odjazdowe kreskówki 16.25 Nie z tego świata - serial 16.50 Zagubiony w czasie - serial 17.40 Słoneczny patrol - serial 18.30 Gra w przeboje 19.00 Zoom 19.30 Podaj dalej 20.05 Zatopić "Rainbow Warrior" - dramat nowozel.-USA (1992) 21.50 Sprawiedliwość w Teksasie - miniserial 22.45 Śmiechoteka 23.20 Dzika krew - film erot. USA (1994) 0.50 Sexplozja - magazyn 1.05 Zoom 1.35 Zatopić "Rainbow Warrior" - dramat nowozel.-USA (1992) 3.05 Dzika krew - film erot. USA (1994) 4.30 Teleshopping Canal + 7.00 Diabelski młyn - filmy anim. 7.40 Szczepan i Irenka - serial anim. 7.45 Łapu-capu 7.50 Aktualności filmowe 8.00 Fantometka - serial anim. (K) 8.25 Przyjaciele VI - serial (K) 8.50 13. posterunek 2 - serial (K) 9.20 Nowe wcielenie II - serial (K) 10.05 Album polski - film obycz. pol. (K) 12.25 Terror w kosmosie - film SF USA (K) 13.55 20 randek - komedia obycz. . USA (K) 15.20 Doktor Dolittle - komedia USA (K) 16.45 Czterdzieści rewolwerów - western USA (K) 18.05 Aktualności filmowe (K) 18.35 Nieustraszeni ratownicy - serial anim. (K) 19.00 Diabelski młyn - filmy anim. 19.20 Nie przegap 19.25 Diabelski młyn - filmy anim. 19.40 Łapu-capu 19.45 Minisport + 19.50 Aktualności filmowe 20.00 Ojciec chrzestny 2 - dramat sens. USA (K) 23.15 Shadoki i Wielki Nic - serial anim. (K) 23.20 Jazzman z gułagu - film dok. (K) 0.20 Smak życia - film obycz. USA (K) (K) - prog. kodowany HBO 6.25 Cinema cinema - magazyn filmowy. USA 6.50 Niedyskrecja - thriller. USA 8.25 Historia Josephine Baker - biograficzny. USA 10.40 Kanał - dramat, Polska 12.15 Buntownik z wyboru - dramat USA 14.20 Ziemskie namiętności - dramat USA 16.05 Trudny wybór - dramat. USA 17.40 Cinema cinema - magazyn filmowy, USA 18.05 Zbuntowana - dramat USA 20.00 Trzy kolory - Czerwony - dramat Francja 21.40 Cień wątpliwości- thriller. USA 23.25 Trudny wybór - dramat, USA 1.00 Moskiewska gra - film akcji. USA. 2.40 Johnny Skidmarks - thriller prod. amerykanskiej 4.20 Uwodzicielki Hollywood - Michelle Pfeiffer - magazyn filmowy. USA 4.50 Bohaterowie kina akcji - Denzel Washington - magazyn filmowy prod. amerykanskiej 5.20 Odkrycie profesora Krippendorfa - komedia prod. amerykańskiej Wizja Jeden 7.00 Beavis i Butthead - serial anim. 7.30 Brutalna rzeczywistość 8.00 Zdrówko - serial 8.30 Inny świat - serial 9.15 Ricki Lake - talk show 10.00 Życie szpitala - serial dok. 10.30 Nie umiem, nie będę gotować 11.00 Oprah Winfrey przedstawia - talk show 11.45 Metamorfoza 12.15 Mini Szołbiz Info 12.30 Ellen - serial 13.00 Cosby - serial 13.30 Potyczki Jerry'ego Springera - talk show 14.00 Ricki Lake - talk show 14.45 eXsektor: Daria - serial anim. 15.15 eXsektor: Byle do dzwonka - serial 15.45 eXsektor: Malibu - serial 16.15 eXsektor: SI. Tropez - serial 17.00 eXsektor: Zwycięska drużyna - serial 17.30 Ricki Lake - talk show 18.15 Mini Szołbiz Info 18.30 Wojny robotów 19.00 Star Trek - serial 20.00 Mistrzowie iluzji 20.30 Dilbert - serial anim. 21.00 Nigdy w to nie uwierzycie! 22.00 Strefa komedii: Magazyn sportowy - serial 22.30 Strefa komedii: Wieczny kawaler - serial 23.00 Amerykański seks 23.30 Niecenzurowane potyczki Jerry'ego Springera - talk show 0.15 Trzecia planeta od Słońca - serial 0.45 Beavis i Butthead - serial anim. 1.15 Zapasy na śmierć i życie - serial anim. 1.45 Zwycięska drużyna - serial 2.15 Alfred Hitchcock przedstawia - serial 2.45 Deadly Currents - film dok. Polonia 1 05.25 Top Shop 07.35 Sally - serial animowany 08.10 Top Shop 12.00 Moje dzieci, moje życie - telenowela, Brazylia, reż. Antonio Seabra, wyk. Miriam Pires, Claudia Alencar, Calo Briani, Denis Derkian 13.05 Top Shop 18.00 Moje dzieci, moje życie - telenowela, Brazylia, reż. Antonio Seabra, wyk. Miriam Pires, Claudia Alencar, Calo Briani, Denis Derkian 19.15 Top Shop 20.30 Rashomon - dramat obyczajowy, Japonia 1951, reż. Akiro Kurosawa, wyk. Toshiro Mifune, Masayuki Mori, Machiko Kyo, Takashi Shimura (88 min) 22.25 Top Shop 00.10 Hot Shop 00.45 Playboy - magazyn erotyczny MiniMax\Game One 06.00 Wyspa Noego - serial dla dzieci, W. Bryt./Francja 1997 06.25 Miś Uszatek - serial animowany, Polska 06.35 Byli sobie odkrywcy... - serial animowany, Francja/Kanada 1997 07.00 Animowana klasyka: Wyprawa do środka Ziemi - film animowany 07.45 Na tropie - serial animowany, Polska 07.55 Mały Elvis i przyjaciele - serial animowany, Australia 1997 08.20 Polska animacja 08.30 Alfabet zwierząt - serial przyrodniczy 08.35 Moje muzykowanie - serial dokumentalny 08.50 Miś Uszatek - serial animowany, Polska 09.00 Don Kiszot z La Manczy - serial animowany, Hiszpania 1985 09.25 Nasz Dziadzio - serial animowany, Polska 1967 09.35 Przygody kangurzycy Skippy (The Adventures of Skippy) - serial przygodowy, Australia 1992, reż. Julie Money, wyk. Andrew Clarke, Simon James, Kate McNeil, Fiona Shannon (25 min) 10.00 Babar - serial animowany, Kanada/Francja 1999 10.25 Miś Uszatek - serial animowany, Polska 10.35 Magiczny autobus - serial animowany 11.00 Bambetlusie - serial animowany, Francja/Kanada 1995 11.05 Pies, kot i ... - serial animowany 11.15 Szaleni Wikingowie - serial animowany, W. Bryt. 1997 11.40 Polska animacja 11.50 Alfabet zwierząt - serial przyrodniczy 11.55 Moje muzykowanie - serial dokumentalny 12.10 Polska animacja 12.20 Don Kiszot z La Manczy - serial animowany, Hiszpania 1985 12.45 Miś Uszatek - serial animowany, Polska 12.55 Przygody kangurzycy Skippy (The Adventures of Skippy) - serial przygodowy, Australia 1992, reż. Julie Money, wyk. Andrew Clarke, Simon James, Kate McNeil, Fiona Shannon (25 min) 13.20 Babar - serial animowany, Kanada/Francja 1999 13.45 Miś Uszatek - serial animowany, Polska 13.55 Magiczny autobus - serial animowany 14.20 Bambetlusie - serial animowany, Francja/Kanada 1995 14.25 Pies, kot i ... - serial animowany 14.35 Szaleni Wikingowie - serial animowany, W. Bryt. 1997 15.00 Polska animacja 15.10 Alfabet zwierząt - serial przyrodniczy 15.15 Moje muzykowanie - serial dokumentalny 15.30 Rokita buduje most - film animowany, Polska 1975 15.40 Rocky i ptaki dodo - serial animowany 16.05 Miś Uszatek - serial animowany, Polska 16.15 Przygody kangurzycy Skippy (The Adventures of Skippy) - serial przygodowy, Australia 1992, reż. Julie Money, wyk. Andrew Clarke, Simon James, Kate McNeil, Fiona Shannon (25 min) 16.40 Wyspa Noego - serial dla dzieci, W. Bryt./Francja 1997 17.05 Miś Uszatek - serial animowany, Polska 17.15 Byli sobie odkrywcy... - serial animowany, Francja/Kanada 1997 17.40 Bambetlusie - serial animowany, Francja/Kanada 1995 17.45 Na tropie - serial animowany, Polska 17.55 Mały Elvis i przyjaciele - serial animowany, Australia 1997 18.20 Polska animacja 18.30 Alfabet zwierząt - serial przyrodniczy 18.35 Moje muzykowanie - serial dokumentalny 18.50 Miś Uszatek - serial animowany, Polska 19.00 Rocky i ptaki dodo - serial animowany 19.25 Nasz Dziadzio - serial animowany, Polska 1967 19.35 Przygody kangurzycy Skippy (The Adventures of Skippy) - serial przygodowy, Australia 1992, reż. Julie Money, wyk. Andrew Clarke, Simon James, Kate McNeil, Fiona Shannon (25 min) 20.00 GAME ONE - PROGRAM POŚWIĘCONY GROM KOMPUTEROWYM: Game Play 3: SNK vs Capcom/ Maken X/ ECW Anarchy Rulz/ Space Channel 5 20.30 Cinematek: Atlantis 21.00 Game Play 4: D Nitendo ECTS 2000/ Les Cichons de Guerre/ RC Revenge/ Jeremy McGrath Supercross 2000 21.30 Focus - Stupid Invaders 22.00 Game Play 2: Ultimate Fighting Champ./ Thos is Football 2/ Sydney 2000/ Grind Session/ Toca World Tourning Cars 22.30 Komiks One: Atelier 510 - Philippe Buchet i Jean David Morvan 23.00 Game Play 1: Shin - Sangoku Muso/ Virtua Atlete 2K/ Royal Rumble/ Formua 1 2000 23.30 Freestyle: Sydney 2000 00.00 Zakończenie programu TVP 3 Lublin 07.00 (WP) Wielka księga natury - serial animowany, W. Bryt. (24 min) (dubbing) 07.25 (WP) Parowóz Tomek i jego przyjaciele - serial animowany, W. Bryt. 1984 (5 min) (dubbing) 07.35 (WP) Niebezpieczna Zatoka (Danger Bay) (117/123): Talk show - serial przygodowy, Kanada 1989, reż. Brad Tuner (24 min) 08.00 Teledzień - magazyn poranny 08.35 (WP) Kassandra - telenowela 09.30 (WP) Podróże w świecie znaczków - magazyn filatelistyczny 09.45 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 10.00 (WP) Australia - Kontynent kontrastów - serial dokumentalny 10.30 Na gorąco - magazyn interwencyjny 10.45 (WP) Kowalski i Szmidt - magazyn 11.15 (WP) Nash Bridges (8) - serial kryminalny, USA 1998, wyk. Don Johnson, Cheech Marin, Annette O'Toole (43 min) 12.00 (WP) Reportaż 12.15 (WP) Od pucybuta do... - program edukacyjny 12.45 (WP) Kumple z woja - magazyn wojskowy 13.00 (WP) Morskie opowieści - serial przyrodniczy 13.35 (WP) Zaproszenie - magazyn 13.50 (WP) Bliżej prawa - program publicystyczny 14.00 Panorama lubelska 14.10 (WP) Projektantki (Designing Women) (21) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1986, reż. Jack Shea, wyk. Dixie Carter, Annie Potts, Delta Burke, Jean Smart (23 min) 14.35 (WP) Lata Diany - serial dokumentalny 15.00 (WP) Eneduerabe: Między nami dzieciakami - program dla dzieci 15.30 Afisz - magazyn kulturalny 16.00 Lubelszczyzna na Expo 2000 - reportaż 16.30 (WP) Harry i Henderssonowie (Harry and the Henderssonowie) (7/72) - serial dla młodzieży, USA 1990, reż. Alan Cooke/Frank Bonner/Tony Dow, wyk. Bruce Davision, Molly Cheek, Zachary Bostrom, Ann Carol Plante (21 min) 17.00 (WP) Podróże w świecie znaczków - magazyn filatelistyczny 17.15 Nie kuś losu (16) 17.20 Teledzień 17.30 Program publicystyczny 18.00 Panorama lubelska 18.20 Teledzień 18.30 Klan (337) - telenowela 19.00 (WP) Ogród rozkoszy (Jardin des delices) - film obyczajowy, Hiszpania 1969, reż. Carlos Saura, wyk. Jose Antonio Valdelomar, Lucky Soto, Jose Luis Lopez Vazquez, Francisco Pierra (90 min) 20.35 (WP) Echa regionów - program publicystyczny 21.00 (WP) Miłość i namiętność (Mirada de mujer) (16) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 1997, reż. Antonio Serrano, wyk. Angelica Aragon, Ari Telch, Fernando Lujan, Margarita Gralia (25 min) 21.30 Panorama lubelska 21.45 Teledzień 22.00 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 22.15 (WP) Cyberix - magazyn internetowy 22.30 (WP) Intrygujące tajemnice - serial dokumentalny 23.00 (WP) Eisenstein - Dom mistrza - film dokumentalny 00.50 Zakończenie programu Super 1 08.00 Filmy animowane dla dzieci 09.00 Mistrzowie kuchni - program kulinarny 09.30 Grunt to rodzinka - serial komediowy, USA, wyk. Cynthia Geary, Elon Gold (25 min) 10.00 Video Fashion - magazyn mody 10.30 www. travel - magazyn turystyczny 11.00 Super Muzyka - teledyski 11.30 Teleshopping 12.30 Akta Pigleta (The Piglet Files) - serial komediowy, W. Bryt. 1990 13.00 Super Muzyka - teledyski 13.30 Na gorącym uczynku - ukryta kamera 14.00 www. travel - magazyn turystyczny 14.30 Filmy animowane dla dzieci 15.30 Video Fashion - magazyn mody 16.00 Grunt to rodzinka - serial komediowy, USA, wyk. Cynthia Geary, Elon Gold (25 min) 16.30 Na gorącym uczynku - ukryta kamera 17.00 Super Muzyka - teledyski 17.30 www. travel - magazyn turystyczny 18.00 Video Fashion - magazyn mody 18.30 Stoliczku nakryj się - program kulinarny 19.00 Na gorącym uczynku - ukryta kamera 19.30 Filmy animowane dla dzieci 20.00 www. travel - magazyn turystyczny 20.30 Euro Village 21.00 Akta Pigleta (The Piglet Files) - serial komediowy, W. Bryt. 1990 21.30 Grunt to rodzinka - serial komediowy, USA, wyk. Cynthia Geary, Elon Gold (25 min) 22.00 Video Fashion - magazyn mody 22.30 www. travel - magazyn turystyczny 23.00 Jubileo 2000 23.30 Super Muzyka - teledyski 3sat 07.00 Panorama alpejska - magazyn informacyjny 09.00 Wiadomości 09.05 ZEIT-TV: Całkiem normalnie zwariowany? - film dokumentalny (powt.) 09.40 Zobacz w kinie - magazyn filmowy 09.45 HITEC - program dokumentalny 10.15 Spotkania w Berlinie - magazyn kulturalny 11.00 Akademia telewizyjna - program kulturalny 11.45 B. spotyka... - talk show 12.45 Niedzielny koncert: Moguncja - program muzyczny 13.30 Ploteczki przy kawce - talk show 14.00 Migawki z Tyrolu Południowego - program krajoznawczy 14.30 Porady i trendy: dom (powt.) 15.00 Niemcy - fotoalbum: Remstal - film dokumentalny 15.45 Spotkanie w celi śmierci - film dokumentalny 16.15 Czasy - magazyn społeczny 16.30 Ingeborg Bachmann: Wszystko (2-ost.) - program literacki, czyta Rolf Becker 17.00 Sztuka i rupiecie - magazyn 17.30 Migawki z Austrii - magazyn krajoznawczy 18.00 Tylko w ARD: Alarm bombowy na Renie - film dokumentalny 18.30 nano - magazyn popularnonaukowy 19.00 Wiadomości 19.20 Czas na kulturę - magazyn 20.00 Wiadomości 20.15 Akcyjna gorączka - film dokumentalny 21.00 Podróż w Sudety (4-ost.) - film dokumentalny 21.30 Nowość... - magazyn komputerowy 22.00 Wiadomości 22.25 Wielkie targi książki - relacja z Frankfurtu 00.15 Historie miłosne i sprawy matrymonialne - magazyn matrymonialny 00.40 Spojrzenia z boku - magazyn kulturalny 00.50 10 przed 10 - magazyn informacyjny 01.15 nano (powt.) 01.45 Czas na kulturę (powt.) 02.20 Wielkie targi książki - relacja z Frankfurtu (powt.) 04.10 si@l neues... (powt.) 04.40 Sztuka i rupiecie (powt.) 05.10 Migawki z Tyrolu Południowego (powt.) National Geographic 08.00 Z kamerą wśród dzikiej przyrody 09.00 Akcja ratownicza na Pacyfiku 10.00 Lekarze dzikich zwierząt 11.00 Zaginiony ładunek 12.00 Złota droga 13.00 Śladami pułkownika Lawrence'a 14.00 Z kamerą wśród dzikiej przyrody 15.00 Akcja ratownicza na Pacyfiku 16.00 Lekarze dzikich zwierząt 17.00 Zaginiony ładunek 18.00 Złota droga 19.00 W obronie wydr 19.30 Przyjaciele papug 20.00 Skarby świata: Na krańcach Orientu 21.00 Rite de passage 22.00 Adventure Starts Here: Strefa śmierci 23.00 Bez granic: Ściśle tajne 00.00 Z dziennika Amazonii 01.00 Skarby świata: Na krańcach Orientu 02.00 Zakończenie programu Animal Planet 07.00 Zwierzęta braci Kratt: Zemsta Mungu 07.30 Zwierzęta braci Kratt: Na pomoc zwierzętom 08.00 Animal Planet prezentuje 08.30 Archiwum krokodyli: Pomoc rannym zwierzętom 09.00 Na pomoc zwierzętom 09.30 Dzika przyroda z Jeffem Corwinem: Floryda, Everglades 10.00 Weterynarz 11.00 Zwierzęcy sąd sędziego Wapnera: Śmierdzący kot 11.30 Zwierzęcy sąd sędziego Wapnera: Bez pieniędzy nie ma miodu 12.00 Krajobrazy Europy: W słodkich wodach 13.00 Pogotowie dla zwierząt 13.30 Opowieści z zoo: Londyńskie zoo 14.30 Weterynarz 15.00 Małpi świat 15.30 Akwanauci 16.00 Przewodnik po rasach psów: Borzoje 16.30 Przewodnik po rasach psów: Jamniki 17.00 Animal Planet prezentuje 17.30 Archiwum krokodyli: Wielka Wyspa Piaszczysta 18.00 Na pomoc zwierzętom 18.30 Dzika przyroda z Jeffem Corwinem: Wenezuela 19.00 Weterynarz 20.00 Arka 21 wieku 21.00 Przygody Marka O'Shea: Powrót znad krawędzi 21.30 Przygody Marka O'Shea: Bagienny dinozaur 22.00 Konflikty w przyrodzie: Konflikty w rzece 23.00 Pogotowie dla zwierząt 23.30 Pogotowie dla zwierząt 00.00 Dzika Australia: Rajski ptasznik 00.30 Dzika Australia: Wojna spermy 01.00 Zakończenie programu Discovery Channel 09.00 Skrzydła przyszłości: Ostateczna granica 09.55 Planeta oceanów: Strumień w ciemności 10.50 Zemsta robotów (2) 11.45 Niebezpieczne spotkania 12.10 Przygody Marka O'Shea: Zaginione światy 12.40 Tajemniczy Człowiek z Całunu 13.30 Zwoje znad Morza Martwego: Wyjaśnienie tajemnicy 14.25 Na szlakach Nowego Testamentu 15.15 Wojna i cywilizacja: Konni wojownicy 16.10 Wędkarskie przygody Rexa Hunta 16.35 Ciekawostki Discovery: Tornado stulecia 17.05 Zaginione skarby starożytności: Siedem cudów starożytnego świata 18.00 Łowcy: Na tropie kota 19.00 Problemy przyszłości: Miasta 19.30 Ciekawostki Discovery: Tornado stulecia 20.00 Samotna planeta: Boliwia 21.00 Tornado: Dotyk 22.00 Chirurgia plastyczna: W pogoni za doskonałością 23.00 Wyścig o superbombę 00.00 Wyprawy w czasie: Oksford 01.00 Fenomeny pogody: Pustynie 01.30 Ciekawostki Discovery: Tornado stulecia 02.00 Medycyna sądowa: Jawna zbrodnia 02.30 Medycyna sądowa: Maleńkie dowody 03.00 Zakończenie programu TV Dami Skarżysko-Kamienna 08.00 Muzyczna Dami 10.15 Mały lord - serial animowany 10.45 Muzyczna Dami 11.05 Ballada o żołnierzu (Bałłada o sołdatie) - dramat wojenny, ZSRR 1959, reż. Grigorij Czuchraj, wyk. Władimir Iwaszow, Żanna Prochorienko, Antonina Maksimowa, Jewgienij Urbański (90 min) (powt.) 12.40 Muzyczna Dami 13.00 Hrabia Kaczula - serial animowany 13.30 Co się stało? - serial dokumentalny 14.00 Z kamerą po świecie - program publicystyczny 14.30 Peter Gunn - serial sensacyjny, USA 1961 15.00 Duch przetrwania - film dokumentalny 15.30 Telezakupy 17.00 Muzyczna Dami 17.15 Skarżyski Kalejdoskop - program informacyjny 17.35 Medycyna tradycyjna w Ameryce Łacińskiej - serial dokumentalny 18.00 Hrabia Kaczula - serial animowany 18.35 Między nami: Dmosin - reportaż 19.05 Zemsta - serial obyczajowy, Wenezuela 20.00 Skarżyski Kalejdoskop - program informacyjny 20.25 Saga rodu Palliserów - serial obyczajowy, W. Bryt. 1974, reż. Hugh David/Ronald Wilson, wyk. Susan Hampshire, Philip Latham (50 min) 21.25 Druga B - serial obyczajowy, Francja 21.50 Każdy ma prawo - program publicystyczny 22.00 Skarżyski Kalejdoskop - program informacyjny 22.15 Zakończenie programu Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 WOT z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat 2 Info z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki RTL 7 z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Wizja Jeden z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polonia 1 z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Lublin z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MiniMax z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Game One z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Super 1 z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki 3sat z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki National Geographic z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Animal Planet z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Channel z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Dami Skarżysko-Kamienna z 2000 roku